Viagem ao Rio
by alprado
Summary: Eles não imaginavam encontrar uma cidade com oaquela, nem que estariam tão vulneráveis.
1. Viagem ao Rio

Título: Uma viagem ao Rio

Autoria: alprado

Personagens: GSR/Fluff

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Eles não imaginavam encontrar uma cidade como aquela, nem que estariam tão vulneráveis.

Capítulo 1 – Preparativos.

Gilbert Grissom, Sara Sidle e Nick Stokes foram convidados para a Assembléia Geral da Interpol no Rio de Janeiro. Além deles, Ecklie escolheu também Jim Brass e Sofia Curtis para acompanhá-los, seria uma espécie de presente para o Brass e atualização para Curtis.

"Não fique chateada, Sara. Eles vão acompanhar-nos. Além disso, foi Ecklie quem os escolheu", tentava em vão acalmá-la. "Nós ficaremos hospedados no mesmo hotel, mas pegaremos uma suíte só para nós, certo?"

"Tudo bem, mas vai ficar longe de Sofia. Eu não confio nela, entendeu?"

"Claro, vamos ficar sempre juntos".

Ela arrumou e desarrumou umas quatro vezes a sua mala, enquanto ele arrumava a dele. Ela olhou para ele e riu, ele sabia o que levar, e ela estava em dúvida se caberia tudo que ela separou.

"Sara, eu posso ajudar. Se você separar o que mais quer levar e me dizer as combinações. Eu arrumo sua mala".

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu em agradecimento. Separou uma pilha de roupas e combinou calças e blusas, deixou alguns pares de sapatos e sandálias. As calcinhas e sutiãs ela colocou em dois saquinhos, junto com as meias e meias-calças. Deixou tudo em cima da cama, deu um beijinho nele e foi preparar o café para eles.

Depois de tomarem um bom café com torradas, ele levou as malas para o carro e foram para o aeroporto. Deixou o carro no estacionamento, marcou sete dias para a volta. Quando entram no saguão, encontraram Jim e Nick sentados, esperando a hora do check-in.

Brass foi o primeiro a vê-los e fez um sinal para que ficassem todos juntos. Eles estranharam um pouco, pois chegaram como um casal, e nenhum dois fez nenhuma pergunta. Logo depois chegou Sofia, que fez uma cara de quem não gostou quando viu Sara e Grissom juntos. Sentou-se entre Brass e Grissom. Sara olhou para ela e simplesmente enganchou no Grissom, ficando bem pertinho dele.

Grissom olhou para Sara e sorrindo lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ela sutilmente aproveitou para virar o rosto e os lábios deles se tocaram. Um beijo suave que eliminou qualquer dúvida nos outros, eles estavam juntos.

Foi anunciado o chek-in para o vôo e eles se levantaram. Foram para a fila e logo estavam embarcando.


	2. A chegada

Capítulo 2 – A chegada.

Eles chegaram com o amanhecer no rio. Ficaram admirados com a beleza da cidade e com a imensidão do Aeroporto Internacional do Rio de Janeiro Antônio Carlos Jobim, mais conhecido por Galeão. Foram recebidos por um policial federal de nome João Silva, ele estava na área de desembarque com uma placa escrita: **_Welcome CSI – Vegas._**

"Olá, sou seu guia na cidade. Meu nome é João Silva, mas podem me chamar de Smith", falou e sorriu para eles.

"Olá, sou Gilbert Grissom, estes são Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Sofia Curtis e Jim Brass".

"Muito prazer. Vamos eu os levarei para o hotel".

Eles saíram pela linha vermelha, depois pegaram a estrada que passava pelo túnel embaixo da rocinha, Smith queria fazer um tour geral com eles antes de chegar no hotel.

O carro que os levou era uma pick-up. Brass e Sofia foram na frente, atrás estavam Grissom, Sara e Nick. Todos olhavam a paisagem, as diferentes cores que o Rio mostrava ao amanhecer. O túnel Rebouças, que ligava a zona norte, Tijucas, à zona sul, Lagoa. Parecia uma grande boca que os engolia, com suas várias casas acima dele.

"O hotel que vocês ficarão chama-se Copacabana Palace é um dos mais antigos do Rio e também um dos mais bonitos. Fica de frente para o mar, vocês terão uma bela vista".

"Que bom, poderemos dar um passeio pela beira-mar antes de ir para a assembléia?", perguntou Sofia.

"Claro, mas levem o mínimo de coisas. Passaporte bem escondido, pouco dinheiro e andem junto. Ah, sem camisas floridas, por favor".

Sara olhou para o Grissom e deu uma risadinha. Ele colocou a camisa florida azul que adorava e agora não ia poder usar.

"Posso perguntar por que não?", falou Grissom.

"Porque é como nós sabemos que são turistas. Sempre tem uma camisa havaiana. Acham que eles pensam que aqui é o Hawaii".

Todos riram, menos Grissom, que agora tinha entendido porque Sara criticava tanto a camisa. Deu um sorriso meio besta, e achou melhor deixá-la guardada na mala mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – A praia

Depois de acomodados no hotel, eles desceram para tomar café. Grissom colocou uma camisa bege e uma bermuda azul, Sara encontrou um vestido azul, que combinou com a bermuda dele. Sofia escolheu uma camiseta do Pan Americano, que havia comprado no saguão e uma bermuda de caminhada, verde escura com uma listra rosa. Jim Brass ficou dormindo, não estava com fome e Nick resolveu dar uma corrida antes de comer.

No restaurante

Estava lotado de policias de todas as partes, cada um falando uma língua estranha, Grissom ficou imaginando como seria na Assembléia. Pegaram uma mesa e Sara não ficou feliz de dividi-la com Sofia, mas não poderiam deixá-la sozinha. Eles comeram frugalmente, apenas frutas conhecidas e alguns cereais. Sofia comeu algumas bolachas e uns paezinhos diferentes. Despediram-se dela e foram passear a beira-mar.

O dia estava quente e a praia cheia, apesar de ser um dia de trabalho para a maioria dos que moravam no Rio. Havia muitos turistas, Grissom e Sara passeavam de mãos dadas, foram ate o posto nove, onde tomaram uma água de coco e voltaram para o hotel.

1º dia no encontro

Eles foram ao Forte de Copacabana onde seriam a maior parte das palestras. Receberam um fone de ouvido para poderem entender os diversos idiomas que seriam falados, se bem que, o inglês seria predominante por ser a língua mais comercial.

Depois de um dia exaustivo, eles queriam apenas chegar no hotel e descansar. Estavam saindo para pegar o carro quando um oficial do exercito os parou. Era um sub-tenente com o sobrenome Partis escrito na farda.

"Ola, gostaria de pedir o auxilio de vocês. Uma relíquia que o exército guarda, um mapa da época da república e estava no museu que fica no forte. Ele estava lá hoje de manhã e agora não está mais".

Eles se olharam e não entenderam o porquê daquilo. Não estavam nem com seu equipamento.

"Desculpe, mas acho que devia comunicar a policía daqui sobre isto".

"Eu sei, mas foi exatamente o policial que esta tratando do caso que me pediu para falar com vocês. É o segundo maior laboratório da América e gostaríamos de toda a discrição possível".

Grissom não viu como sair desta, então pediu para falar com o policial encarregado. Virou-se para os seus colegas, todos estavam cansados.

"Vocês vão para o hotel. Eu fico para ajudar e amanhã veremos o que podemos fazer".

Eles agradeceram e foram para o Hotel. Sara não quis ir, ficaria com Grissom e ajudaria-o no que fosse possível. O sub tenente os levou até o policial civil Jorge Said e deixou-os conversando.


	4. Em busca do mapa

Capítulo 4 – Em busca do mapa

Falar com o policial até que foi fácil, difícil mesmo foi achar um equipamento parecido com o deles. Então o cientista Grissom entrou em ação, como aconteceu com ele quando esteve em Jackpot. Ele, Sara e Said foram à sala das relíquias, investigando e coletando todas as possíveis evidências.

Todas separadas, devidamente arquivadas, seriam levadas para a central de policía. Ali, a passos de tartaruga, eles procurariam pelas digitais no sistema, as amostras de DNA demorariam três dias para serem processadas. Isto na melhor das hipóteses.

Grissom e Sara foram levados para o hotel, chegaram exaustos e foram para o quarto dormir. Não estavam em condições de nada mais.

No outro dia

Eles começaram o dia ajudando a polícia a encontrarem combinações de digitais. O mais terrível foi que a digital encontrada combinava com um policial de Portugal que estava hospedado no mesmo hotel que eles.

Não podiam agir junto com a policia, então depois que os policiais saíram para trazer o suspeito, Jim, Nick e Sofia voltaram para o encontro. Sara e Grissom foram para o hotel descansarem. Pretendiam conhecer um pouco da praia, ouviram que havia um Museu em homenagem à Carmen Miranda e queriam visitá-lo.

Voltaram ao hotel e descansaram até quase duas horas da tarde. Depois de comerem algo, foram se informar sobre o museu, naquele dia ele não estava aberto. Grissom teve uma idéia e puxou Sara para a suíte.

"Vamos nadar na praia, aproveitar um pouco a nossa viagem"

"Você ficou maluco, e os assaltantes, a violência,..."

"Calma, isso tem em todo lugar. Vamos agir naturalmente, por favor?"

"Tudo bem, ainda bem que eu trouxe um maio", meio bufando, mas feliz também com a idéia.

Ele colocou uma bermuda tipo surfista, por que não ia de sunga naquela praia, estava muito branco, e uma camisa bege. Ela colocou o maio e, por cima, uma saída de banho muito bonita que ele lhe dera.

Passaram a tarde toda na praia, nadando, jogando água um no outro. Depois, passearam pela orla, e, no fim da tarde, foram apreciar o pôr-do-sol no Leblon. Pareciam que estavam de lua-de-mel.

A noite, quando todos estavam reunidos para a janta, Brass notou que Grissom estava com o nariz descascando. E resolveu brincar com isto.

"Olha só, o Grissom gostou tanto de camarão que está parecendo um"

Todos riram dele, que ficou mais vermelho ainda. Mais tarde na suíte, Sara teve que passar um hidratante nas costas dele, pois tinha queimado bastante.

Mais um dia que eles foram dormir cansados. E ele, literalmente, no cabide. Por que não podia encostar as costas nem nos lençóis.


	5. Finalmente a verdade

Capítulo 5 – Finalmente a verdade

Chegou o último dia do encontro, todos estavam cansados. Afinal eram palestras de manhã e seminários à tarde toda. O último dia seria marcado por dois acontecimentos.

O primeiro foi a prisão de Manuel Siqueira, um policial da agência portuguesa. Ele confessou ter roubado o mapa, recebeu dinheiro de um colecionador português para levá-lo. Ele achou que não dariam pela falta, mas estava enganado. O mapa foi devidamente colocado na sala e a policial agradeceu o auxílio dos CSI de Vegas.

A tarde estariam livres para irem com o turismo em alguns locais, Brass e Nick foram na frente pois queriam comprar alguns postais e lembranças. Pelo menos foi o que disseram.

Enquanto arrumavam as malas, Sara e Grissom estavam muito felizes, pois aproveitaram o tempo para curtirem a cidade e a companhia do outro. Ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou, deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e foi subindo até chegar à boca.

"Muito obrigado pelos dias maravilhosos que passamos aqui".

"Imagina, eu que devia agradecer por estarmos assim, juntinhos. Você definitivamente enlouqueceu aqui".

Ele riu, levaram as malas para baixo onde Sofia os esperava.

"Jim e Nick foram à frente, eles disseram que nos encontrarão no Cristo Redentor".

"OK", falaram os dois.

"Deixaremos as malas com Smith, ele ficou de levá-las até o aeroporto", comentou Grissom.

Devidamente arrumados, saíram na van que esperava na frente. Eram dez pessoas do encontro que estavam no Copacabana Palace. Eles foram primeiro ao Bondinho do Pão de Açúcar, passaram pela Praia Vermelha, viram a Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas, o Jardim Botânico. O último passeio era no Cristo Redentor.

Chegaram às cinco e meia da tarde, tinham vários colegas do encontro por lá. Embarcaram no trenzinho que leva até a base do Cristo, e dali seguiriam por uma escadaria que ficava aos pés dele. Sara e Grissom não falaram nada, estavam tão admirados com as belezas que nem perceberam nada.

Sofia apenas sorriu, ela sabia que Jim e Nick estavam preparando uma surpresa para os dois. Ao chegarem ao platô de onde se via a cidade e acima de suas cabeças, o Cristo de braços abertos. Estavam várias pessoas vestidas a rigor, um padre e uma mesa de missa posta.

Jim pegou Grissom pela mão enquanto Nick e Sofia levavam Sara para outro lado.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Calma, Grissom. Você simplesmente vai casar afinal eu tenho que cuidar da reputação de vocês".

Grissom abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada, dois policiais federais se aproximaram e colocaram um fraque por cima da roupa que ele estava, do outro lado. Sofia e outras colegas arrumavam Sara em um vestido de noiva. Inclusive cabelo e maquiagem.

Começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial, eles empurram-no para perto do altar. Enquanto Brass ia buscar a noiva, Nick comprou umas alianças que serviriam em qualquer dedo e colocou no bolso do Grissom,

Às seis horas e trinta minutos, aos pés do Cristo Redentor, eles casaram. Com a benção de todos que estavam presentes, Sara estava chorando de felicidade e Grissom parecia um adolescente quando o padre falou: "Agora pode beijar a noiva".

Depois do beijo, veio uma chuva de arroz, eles agradeceram a todos e desceram, pois a van os esperava para levá-los ao aeroporto. Felizes e tristes por irem embora desta Cidade Maravilhosa.

**FIM**


End file.
